Any Way You Want It
by StrykrWolf
Summary: With a voice ladened with arousal Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "Don't let go, or I'll stop." Swan Queen. One Shot?


**Title:** _Any Way You Want It_

**Chapter One:**_That's The Way You Need It_

**Rating:** _M_

**Summary:** _With a voice ladened with arousal Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "Don't let go, or I'll stop." Swan Queen. One Shot?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills/The Evil Queen, Emma Swan or any other character from Once Upon a Time they are the property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, and ABC._

**A/N:**_ I was attempting to write a chapter to one of my other, almost forgetten, fics but it seems my mind is perpetually in the gutter. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>All was quite in the usually busy town of Storybrooke, Maine. Peace had settled over the usually frantic atmosphere of the magic riddled town and the citizens were able to live in a rare state of peace. While some took the chance to continue their former Storybrooke lives others longed for their previous life of the Enchanted Forest.<p>

But none of that mattered to two residents. Regina Mills and Emma Swan, who both now resided in the mansion on Mifflin Street, cuddled on the couch in content silence. With Henry out for the night they decided to stay in and enjoy a nice, quiet night together. With a book in hand Regina sat in between Emma's legs, flush against the other woman. Emma loved it when Regina lay close to her and protectively draped her arms around Regina's middle as her head rested comfortably against Regina's soft mane of hair.

Emma soon tore her gaze from the fiery explosions and clichéd storylines of the action flick playing on the television screen and watched Regina. She watched as Regina's head tilted and as her eyes scanned a particularly fascinating sentence. She watched the way Regina's lips slopped down and eyes narrowed in thought as the books plot became even thicker. With a well-practiced movement Emma leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina's eyes quickly darted from the black and white pages of her book to Emma's sea green eyes. Her mouth stretched into a smile as she continued to watch the blonde. As Emma broke eye contact to roam over the brunette's body an idea began to form in her head and her smile turned into a mischievous grin.

Emma silently reached up and pushed the shoulders of Regina's too large shirt down her arms. Before the other woman could ask what she was doing Emma began to gently massage Regina's shoulders. Smooth skin became hot underneath Emma's careful ministrations. Emma could feel Regina's pulse quicken under her touch and see Regina's breaths become quicker.

Regina quickly set the quickly forgotten book on the floor and leaned back into Emma's touch. After a few moments Emma trailed her hands down Regina's arms and guided them to her thighs. With a voice ladened with arousal Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "Don't let go, or I'll stop."

They had played this game many times before and Regina bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan. Emma's hands soon reclaimed their spot on Regina's shoulders and gently kneaded the strong muscles into relaxation. As the massage slowly continued Regina began to grow impatient her only giveaway was the almost white knuckled grip she had on Emma's thighs.

Emma had deliberately moved slowly, teasing the brunette was just way too much fun, but just as Regina was about to cry out in frustration Emma's hands flew to Regina's front, roughly cupping her breasts through her shirt, and this time Regina didn't bother to hold back her moan.

Emma smiled into the nape of Regina's neck as she quickly removed her hands and deftly snaked them underneath Regina's shirt, not surprised to find that Regina had decided not to wear a bra that night, and eagerly cupped her nude breasts enjoying the delicious sounds Regina was making. She slowly traced one hand down Regina's smooth stomach and played with the waistband of Regina's pants. Regina arched towards Emma's still hand, silently pleading, but Emma's hand didn't go any further.

Instead Emma's other hand switched to Regina's other breast, taking the sensitive nipple between her fingertips and almost massaging it. Teeth soon sunk into heated flesh as Emma nipped at Regina's neck, then quickly kissing away the pain in an odd sense of pleasure and pain.

Regina summoned all her willpower not to let go of Emma's thighs, she didn't want this to stop, not just yet. As the familiar sensation started to build up in her stomach Regina felt Emma's hand move from her breast and gently tap her thigh. She moved her leg, opening herself up to Emma.

The hand that was previously resting on Regina's waistband quickly made its way through layers of pant and underwear and Emma soon felt the slick heat of Regina. With a quick tease Emma ghosted over Regina's clit and smiled when the brunette sighed in pleasure. Wasting no time she ran her finger through Regina's folds, coating them, and quickly slid two fingers inside Regina. Regina's back instantly arched and her hips jutted forward, trying to gain more of Emma. Emma began a steady rhythm and almost drowned in the melody of moans Regina began making.

Confident in the rhythm Emma soon began to rub Regina's clit with her thumb while she curled her fingers. She watched in awe as Regina's face twisted in ecstasy. As Regina came down from her high Emma slowed down her pace and watched as Regina's breath finally caught up to her. Before she could move Regina switched positions and straddled Emma. With a smirk she could only describe as hungry, Emma watched as Regina leaned closer and said, "Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:**_ I'm a horrible smut writer but my mind just wouldn't stay out of the gutter. I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
